


Me-ouch

by Tainted_Bliss



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Cat Matt, M/M, Magic, Max the dog - Freeform, small doses of fluff and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainted_Bliss/pseuds/Tainted_Bliss
Summary: There's been a number of fics where Frank is turned into a dog. They are nice and all, but what about Matt?





	1. Never Fight Evil Sorcerers Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Um, this is my first fic ever, so I don't really know how good it is. Honestly, I was bored over March break and decided to write. This fic probably won't be updated for a long time.

It all happened so fast. One moment he was fighting a deranged sorcerer, trying to dodge whatever was coming his way, and one moment he… wasn’t. 

 

Matt froze, trying to adjust to his surroundings. He was still at the same exact spot where he was when he was hit, but…. Something had changed. 

 

Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, Daredevil paused to take in his surroundings.

 

He was on four legs. Not his hands and knees, but on four stubby legs. He was underneath his suit - no, inside. He was still wearing his suit, but it no longer fit him. He was significantly smaller than before. 

 

Matt’s ear twitched. Wait - twitched? No, swivelled. His ears were more sensitive than before and could move. This didn’t make sense. None of this made sense. Matt let out a small sound, a sound not unlike a mewl. 

 

Fuck.

 

No. 

 

It couldn’t be.

 

Matt the cat crawled out of his Daredevil suit and sat down. There was no way this was happening. 

 

What the fuck. 

 

What the  _ actual _ fuck.

 

He needed to change back. 

 

How was he supposed to change back?

 

Oh God.

 

He had to find Foggy.

 

Foggy will know what to do, and at the very least could pick up his suit.

 

Mind made up, Matt stalked over to the side of the building, and stopped. He could… probably just jump off the roof, right? Cats always land on their feet. Then again, cats don’t always jump of 20-storey buildings. 

 

Deciding not to risk it, the former human gingerly crawled down the fire escape. Once he reached the ground again, the ginger tabby cat set off towards Foggy’s apartment. Slinking along the road from streetlight to streetlight, Matt slowly made his way.

 

* * *

 

He had barely gotten past 5 blocks when he heard it. Barking. Steadily getting closer. Matt tensed, crouching low, ready to run if need be. His ears swivelled towards the source of the sounds when it closed in on another sound. A voice, and that steady heartbeat he couldn’t forget.

 

“Max, get back here!” a familiar rough baritone shouted.

 

Max, apparently, closed in on the feline. Everything in Matt screamed for him to run, all his senses focusing on the canine. His back arched, and he let out a hiss, to try and scare off the dog when- 

 

“Max, goddammit, leave the poor thing alone.” Frank grumbled. He tugged on Max’s collar, pulling the dog away from Matt. 

 

Some tension released in Matt’s body and he geared up to sprint as soon as Frank left when two calloused hands scooped him up. Matt panicked, squirming in Frank’s grasp.

 

“Hey there buddy, it’s okay. He didn’t mean any harm. It’s alright.” Frank soothed the cat as he stroked lightly.To Matt’s dismay, he started to relax, and even rubbed his head against the Punisher’s hand when he stopped, coaxing him to pet him again. “That’s it, easy now.”

 

Frank scratched behind his ear, and under his chin, and oh, did that feel so good. He hadn’t slept in over 24 hours, and dear God did Frank have magic fingers?. A rumble emitted from his chest, as he curled up to the furnace that was Frank. And before he knew it, Matt drifted off to sleep.


	2. No Progress

Matt woke up groggily in an unfamiliar bed. As he lay, he remembered what happened the night before. The sorcerer. The dog. The Punisher. Frank.

 

“Fuck.” he said - or, well, meowed, actually. “Why is this my life? How is this my life? And how am I supposed to get out of this mess?” 

 

Stretching out, he rolled over and jumped off the bed to the ground. The lawyer-turned cat tentatively padded out of the bedroom, keeping an eye - well, actually an ear - out for Max. The scent of fried eggs and bacon wafted over, making Matt’s stomach grumble. Giving in to his bodily urges, he put one paw in front of the other trying to find his way around the apartment, following his nose.

 

His whiskers twitched as he walked by a couch. They seemed to tell him how close he got to objects. Judging by the frequency - or non-frequency, really - Frank kept his home spotless. The smell of breakfast grew stronger and stronger until it was right above him, as well as a certain ex-marine.

 

“Frank” Matt mewled, “Feed me. Please?” Getting no reaction, Matt decided to up the cuteness factor a bit. He nudged his head against Frank’s leg as he sat. “Come on, it’s common courtesy to feed your guests.”

 

He heard the man chuckle as he reached down to pet the lawyer. “Hey there, kitty cat, guess you’re finally up.” Matt waited expectantly for food to follow, but Frank just turned back to his own breakfast.

 

Frowning, Matt jumped up onto Frank’s lap to redirect his attention. “Frank” he whined, “Breakfast, come on. I’m starving.” Instead of giving him some actual God damn food, he just got more pats and scratches. Which were, well, distracting enough until his stomach growled again. 

 

Sighing, Matt realized that the man didn’t understand that the cat had needs too, dammit. So he leaped from the vet’s lap onto the table, snatching up a piece of bacon on Frank’s plate.

 

“Hey!” Frank exclaimed, but he didn’t do anything else, so Matt took his one hundred percent, definitely earned, rightful prize with him. Tearing a small piece off, Matt chewed the crispy bacon as he sat, his tail swaying. 

 

This was… oddly domestic. It felt nice. It was an unfamiliar feeling, but a good one. He could get used to this, if he let himself. Of course, he couldn’t allow that, could he? After all, people always got hurt when he got attached. Himself, mostly. Matt’s tail lashed as he reflected on the past. 

 

A light summer breeze caught his attention, dragging him out of the depths of his mind. A breeze meant an open window. An open window meant freedom. Freedom to find a way out of this mess. 

 

Hopping down from the table, Matt waltzed towards the open window, only to stop dead in his tracks when he heard snuffling. Max. God, what made Frank think it was a good idea to bring home a cat when he already had a dog?

 

Max’s cold nose poked the side of Matt’s tummy, startling him. Matt yelped, snapping at the rottweiler, far enough to threaten, but close enough to warn. The nose comes again, this time with hesitance. Matt reluctantly allows it, and Max moves on when he has his fill. But not before giving Matt a quick nuzzle.

 

Shaking himself to relieve the tension, Matt jumps and slams into the wall. Instantly, it feels as though his head has been crushed under a building. Pain radiates from the top of his head. Stumbling back, the tabby covers his head with his paws as he whimpers. 

 

He feels vibrations as Frank rushes over, and soon rough hands are cradling him. Frank’s chest rumbles as he speaks, but Matt’s head hurts too much, his ears are ringing from the pain, and he can’t comprehend a single thing that’s being said. A hand strokes down his back rhythmically, and slowly the pain eases away.

 

“There we go, kitty cat. You’re alright.” Frank coos as Matt uncovers his head gingerly. “You scared me there.” 

 

Frank chuckles, “Heh. I guess you’re more like Red than I thought. Or maybe being reckless is a side effect of being blind.”

 

Slowly, he’s set down onto the table as Frank continues petting him. And oh God, doesn’t that just make everything better?

 

* * *

  
  


Matt is in a near blissful state when Frank stops abruptly. The feline whines at the ex-marine as he answers his phone, softly butting his head against his hand. Frank resumes his petting as a voice filters through the phone.

 

“Hey Frank, found some intel on that new human trafficking ring down by the docks. I got a lock on their location. What’s our next move?”

 

Matt’s ears perked up. Frank had a partner? How come he’d never heard of this? Daredevil had worked with the Punisher several times before, and never once did Frank mention a partner in crime.

 

“Our next move? The hell you asking me pointless questions for, David? We find out when their next auction is, and we take them out.”

 

“Well, the last time I didn’t consult with you before moving on, you had a whole spiel about teamwork and communication or some shit.”

 

“Yeah, because I almost died from your stupid mistake.”

 

“Almost died? There were still ten seconds left on the clock. If you hadn’t taken so long infiltrating the damn place, we would’ve been fine.”

 

“If I hadn’t been so cautious, the cops would’ve taken us in as well. That what you want, Lieberman? Huh? To spend your days rotting away in prison?”

 

A dial tone was all the answer Frank got.

 

Frank huffs, “The asshole knows I’m right.”

 

“Sure, Frank” Matt meows, rolling his eyes, “He’s the asshole here.”

 

The veteran stood, picking up his plate as he gave Matt one last pat. Gingerly, the tabby jumped down onto solid ground and made his way over to where the window probably was. After his accident, he wasn’t too sure anymore.

 

The air was significantly more cooler here, and there was the sound of traffic outside, so… a window should definitely be there, right? An open one?

 

Yeah. 

 

Right.

 

But… Maybe, just in case, he should try again later, when there was no one else to view his humiliation.


	3. Failed Attempt

It was probably night by the time Frank left the apartment, taking Max and his guns with him. Matt’s tail lashed as the Punisher left, an ugly feeling welling up inside him. He listened as Frank’s heartbeat moved further and further away, the feeling building up more and more.

 

Sighing, he tried to shake off the feeling and focus on the task at hand: escape. Carefully, Matt approached where the hypothetical window should be. He took a few steps back and with conviction, jumped. 

 

Matt scrambled to grasp the windowsill, his front claws extending as he struggled to bring his hind paws up onto the windowsill. Once he was able to standl, the former human nudged at the mesh screen separating him from freedom. 

 

Delicately, he clasped part of the screen in between his teeth and tugged the screen up enough to fit his paw underneath the frame. Lifting his paw, he was able to slide the screen up and squeeze his head through the rest gap. He lithely slipped the rest of his body outside and landed on the fire escape, once again making the long, treacherous journey down.

 

He breathed a sigh of relief as his feet touched the ground, and made his way out onto the street. Matt paused as he tried to gauge where he was. The lack of loud, buzzing neon signs meant he definitely wasn’t near downtown, but there was…

 

Matt cocked his head as he listened. The crashing of waves wasn’t far off, meaning he was closer to the docks than Midtown. And he could here several awnings flapping in the wind, meaning there were a few shops around. A basketball rebounded off a backboard from across the street, most likely a park with some teenage hooligans hanging around. Down the road, a bar was holding a karaoke night, and - wait, Fairytail Lounge? He’d heard of it, a gay bar on 48th and 10th.

 

Okay, he could work with this. Foggy should be around 37th and 10th, meaning he only had to walk 11 blocks. By foot, that was about… 15 minutes. This was good. He could do this.

  
  


* * *

  
  


He couldn’t do this. There was still so much traffic, foot and vehicle, at whatever time it was. It was disorienting. He couldn’t focus. With the combination of a cat’s abilities and his own heightened senses combined, it was all so overwhelming. And without anyone or anything to focus on, he couldn’t take it any longer. 

 

Stumbling into a random empty box, Matt curled up inside it, covering his ears with his paws, trying to burrow his face into the corner. It was all so rough, so hard, so loud. So loud, and so cold. 

 

* * *

  
  


He didn’t know how long he had spent in there when a cold nose poked him. Flinching, Matt tried to press himself away from the new sensation, retreating further inside the box. As the nose drew back, Matt heard it. 

 

That unmistakable heart beat. 

 

Frank. 

 

Rough hands scooped him up, drawing him out of the cove.

 

“Aw, Red, what were you doing in there? How’d you even get out? Oh, it’s okay. Let’s go home, hm?”

 

He was tucked into a warm chest, but there was so much fabric. Pawing at the vest Frank wore, Matt mewled in dissatisfaction. Matt struggled to right himself and scrambled up Frank’s chest, draping himself across Frank’s shoulders. 

 

“Yeah. Take me home, Frank.” Matt murmured as he snuggled up against the warm body. 

 


	4. Gratuitous Plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the rushed plot, I really want to crank this out before the break ends, because I know school will crush my will to write.

Matt woke up the next morning back at square one. He squirmed on the warm surface he had rested on, as he idly wondered why Frank’s heartbeat was so loud. He froze as the realization dawned on him. He was on Frank. He had slept on Frank’s chest.

 

In an instant, he was bolting off the man and out of the room. He had to leave. He was getting too comfortable. But…

 

Memories from the night before drifted into his mind. It seemed he was unable to leave the apartment on his own. For now, at least. If he could figure out how to deal with his hyper-heightened senses, maybe he’d be able to make it there on his own.

 

Matt paced around the apartment, occasionally rubbing up against pieces of furniture as he thought.

 

He was able to regain control when Frank came along. But why? Was it his steady heartbeat? Or his scent? Maybe his touch? Or maybe… maybe it was simpler than that. Maybe he just needed a familiar presence, something he could focus on, something that would ground him. And, as much as Matt hated to admit it, Frank had become someone he viewed as a friend after all the time they spent together.

 

Unfortunately, in this new environment, this unusual situation, nothing was familiar. Not even his own body - his own voice! But maybe… maybe in time, this form could become familiar, and he’ll be able to change back. Though, who knows when that will be.

 

* * *

 

Matt was sneaking bacon off of Frank’s plate when the knock at the door came. His ears perked as the heartbeat on the other side of the door registered. The ginger tabby considered following Frank, but when the sound of excessive barking and nails clacking against floorboards came, Matt decided to stay on the table just for a little bit longer, thank you very much.

 

“Karen? What are you doing here?”

 

Matt hopped down off the kitchen table and made his way over, carefully so he didn’t hit anything.

 

“Uh, hey Frank. Have you - Have you seen Daredevil around recently?”

 

He squeezed past Max and twined himself in between Frank’s legs.

 

“Can’t say I have, ma’am.”

 

“Ah. Great.”

 

There’s a pause before, “Why’re you asking?”

 

“Um, just- I heard he’d gone missing, I thought maybe you… Since you’ve worked together before, you might know what happened to him.”

 

“Nah, sorry, but I got nothing. I’ll let you know if I find anything, though.”

 

The cat slowly untangled himself from Frank’s limbs and readied himself.

 

“Great. That’s - that’s great, thanks. I’ll, I’ll see you later. Bye, Frank.”

 

“Bye.”

 

That was his cue. As Frank closed the door, Matt slipped out into the hallway. He paused for a second,making sure Frank hadn’t noticed anything yet, before darting after Karen.

 

He was halfway down the stairwell when he heard Frank calling for him. A little bit of guilt pooled in his stomach. But, this was for the greater good. His friends already lost him once, he wasn’t sure how they’d handle it a second time.

 

This time when Matt went outside, he focused his senses on Karen and following her. While it was a tad overwhelming, dodging feet and avoiding traffic, he was able to catch up. As Karen entered their office building, Matt attempted to slip by her.

 

“Ah, ah, kitty. No entry for you I’m afraid.” Karen smoothly picked Matt up and gently set him down outside. “Come back with a case, and maybe we’ll be able to help you next time.”

 

Huffing, Matt pranced into the alleyway. He hopped from random empty boxes to random garbage cans, trying to figure out the best angle to attempt to land on the fire escape. In the end, he managed to latch on and scramble up, but not after many, many failed attempts.

 

Matt climbed up to the second floor windowsill, and nosed at the window, trying to see if it would open. The tabby cat sighed and listened to the going-ons inside the office. Foggy was only working on a file, not meeting with any clients right now, and Karen was making some coffee by the sounds of it.

 

Taking a deep breath, Matt prepared himself for maybe his most stupid stunt he’s done so far. He leapt from his windowsill and nearly fell landing on the ledge to the left of him. He scrambled to keep his balance, mentally applauding himself.

 

Now, he was right outside the window of Foggy’s office window, and if there was one thing he knew about Foggy, it was that he was a big soft marshmallow that loved cute fluffy things. Which Matt currently was. He just needed to look tired and miserable enough for Foggy to let him in.

 

Positioning himself on the edge of the ledge, the blind tabby cat scratched at the window, letting out the most pitiful whine he could. He turned down his ears and flattened them against his head as he opened his eyes as wide as he could. Whether or not the eyes would get Foggy to open the window remained to be seen.

 

The scratching of pen on paper stopped as Foggy undoubtedly glanced up and gasped, “Oh my god, how… What… Uh.” The currently-human lawyer is up and by the window in a matter of seconds. Foggy stares at Matt for a solid minute before turning around and calling to Karen, “Hey, Karen? Would you happen to know how a blind cat could get to a second storey window?

 

There’s a pause of confusion before a “What?!” is heard and footsteps are gradually getting closer.

 

“That- hold on. That’s the cat that tried to follow me into the office when I came in. How’d it… how’d it get up here?”

 

“I don’t know, but… I mean, it looks pretty miserable out there, do you think maybe we should bring it inside?”

 

“I guess. It’s kinda dangerous sitting on that ledge out there.”

 

Foggy slid the windowpane and mesh screen up, and Matt slunk into the warm office. He rubbed his cheek against Foggy’s leg and then aren, disregarding the fact that it’d probably take them weeks to completely remove the cat hair.

 

He trotted into his office and curled up on the chair, confident that his friends could probably figure out who he was. The last thing that he heard as he drifted off to sleep was, “What the fuck just happened.”

  


* * *

  


“You have to admit that it’s kind of weird a blind cat followed me to our office and probably did some crazy cat-parkour to get to your window, demanding to be let in, and going into the office of our blind, missing, parkouring vigilante friend once admitted.”

 

“I mean, yeah. I guess. I suppose Matt transforming into a cat would also explain why he left behind all his armor on a random roof.”

 

“Yeah, it would. He also didn’t bump into anything at all, as any other blind cat probably would.”

 

“It’s just… If it is him, how?”

  


* * *

  


Matt stretched languidly as he woke up and wandered out of his office, towards the arguing voices.

 

“Look! There he is now, let’s just ask for the hell of it.” Karen exclaimed, gesturing toward the tabby cat as he walked in.

 

“Alright, fine!” Foggy relented, “Matt, is that you?”

 

The former human nodded.

 

“Jesus Christ, Matt.” groaned Foggy, “How the fuck did this happen, and how are we going to get you back to normal?”

 

Matt tilted his head and let out a pointed meow.

 

“Ah. You can’t speak. Of course you can’t. That just makes this _so_ much better.”

 

“It’s okay, calm down, Foggy.” Karen soothed, “We have time, we’ll figure this out.”

 

“ _Time?!_ ” Foggy turned to Karen. “Time’s the one thing we _never_ have.”

 

Karen opened her mouth to retort, but paused. “You’re right,” she murmured. “ _We_ don’t have time. But someone else might. Someone who already knows Daredevil, and has vigilante connections. Someone who’s able to protect Matt and has a soft spot for animals.”

 

Oh no. They weren’t thinking of handing him _back_ to Frank, were they?

 

“Spider-man?”

 

_What._


	5. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments, guys! Sorry I haven't responded, but I just want to let you know that you're all appreciated here.

“Alright Double D, so I’m assuming this was caused by magic, because I haven’t met anyone or heard about anyone being able to create a formula that will make their-” Matt tuned out the constant chattering of Spider-man as the arachnid-themed superhero swung over to Stark Tower, with Matt webbed to his chest. 

 

As it turns out, Karen had encountered some kid doing freelance photography for a paper at some conference or something, and somehow managed to get Spider-man’s contact information from him. How a kid doing freelance photography had Spider-man’s number, everyone chose to ignore, because while Peter Parker was shit at keeping his identity a secret, he was far  too sweet and innocent for anyone to try and break it to him.

 

“...which is why I think there should be a second season, but whatever. If it doesn’t generate cash, it goes straight into the trash.” Spider-man concluded his latest rant, landing on the balcony of Stark Tower and striding right on in. 

 

“Oh, hey kiddo.” Stark greeted Peter when he walked in. “Didn’t realize you were - Peter, how many times have I told you to stop picking up random strays off the streets? We’ll run out of space and employees who’ll adopt them. ” 

 

“Mr. Stark! This isn’t a random stray, this is Daredevil. Or, well, Karen Page thinks it’s Daredevil transformed into a cat.” Peter explained as he worked Matt free from his web-pouch. “I was hoping Loki could take a look at him, confirm it’s Daredevil, and maybe he’ll know how to change him back, I dunno.”

 

The billionaire blinked at the excited, smiling teen, and turned away with a muttered, “Yeah, alright. Just don’t get killed.” Beaming, Peter hurried to find the resident magic user.

 

After running around from room to room, searching the entire complex, they finally found him in the training room, reading a book as Thor used the room for its intended purpose.

 

Loki glanced up at them when Peter approached, cradling Matt. 

 

“That’s an interesting cat you’ve got there, young Stark.” the god of lies drawled.

 

Peter lit up. “So it is Daredevil!” 

 

“Well, I don’t know who this devil you speak of is, but yes. The cat should be a man, not a cat.”

 

“Do you know how to reverse it, Mr. Loki?”

 

Loki hummed thoughtfully, and reached out to pet Matt. When his hand touched Matt’s coat, a surge of energy crashed into him, crackling through his bones. In an instant it was gone again as Loki withdrew his hand.

 

“It seems that I myself am unable to reverse it, but  _ he _ should be able to.”

 

Matt’s ears perked up. He was able to reverse it himself? This was possibly the best news he’s heard all week.

 

“... As long as he admits something to himself.” Loki continued. 

 

Peter frowned. “What?”

 

“Who he loves.”

 

 

* * *

  
  


Who he loved? Matt didn’t love anyone. He couldn’t afford to. Things never ended well for him in the end, so he stopped falling in love. He kept his walls up and his heart guarded. Emotions clouded his judgement, he was risking so much already trusting Karen and Foggy, there was no way he could handle more emotions. 

 

Besides, how would he explain Daredevil to them? Could he even go out as Daredevil, seeing as how much relationships relied on time spent together? His friends didn’t handle his secret very well, a lover would be even worse. They could pull an Incredibles on him, hiding his suit to stop him from going out. That was even assuming Matt would tell them about Daredevil. That they would last long enough to know. That they would stick around after. That he could trust them.

 

There were so many dangers, as well. They might be kidnapped and held hostage, or targeted because of him. He couldn’t… the weight of that possibility, the pain, the anxiety, he couldn’t. They would be used against him, in whatever way they could, and he didn’t that added worry. He needed someone who could protect themself, someone he didn’t have to worry about so much. 

 

Of course he knew that looking after one another was part of a relationship, but with all his… shit, all his baggage, it was just too much for someone to unpack. Alone or together. The amount of times he drove someone off because of something in his past was innumerable. Nobody wanted to be involved with him, not after they’ve come to see the real him.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“I- are you sure about this, Double D? I’d feel better if I could give you to, like, an actual human being.” Spiderman hesitated, clutching Matt closer to his chest. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay with me? Our building might not allow pets, but - Ah! Hey, wait, don’t do that” Peter clambered to try and keep Matt in his arms as the tabby cat slid out of his grasp.

 

The teenager glanced around the apartment before his gaze slid back to the tabby cat pawing at the fridge door. Opening the fridge for Matt, the kid continued, “See, this is why you should be with an actual human with opposable thumbs.” 

 

Matt chose to ignore him as he struggled to climb the shelves in the fridge, his pudgy legs waving in the air. 

 

“Look, just-” Peter sighed and picked Matt up, setting him down on the island counter. “Let me at least call Ms. Page or Mr. Nelson to come look after you.” 

 

Matt rolled onto his back and let out an exasperated meow, which Peter seemed to take as a yes. Spider-man lit up, straightening as he opened the nearest window, calling “Thank you, Mr. Murdock. I’ll be back tomorrow to check up on you, okay?” behind him.

 

Sighing, Matt sat up and sniffed the air, taking stock of what he had in his fridge. He groaned internally when he realized that there wasn’t anything he could eat. Unless, that is, he wanted to risk getting burned alive trying to cook as a cat. Like… Catatouille. 

 

The lawyer shuddered at his terrible joke, and hopped down to close the fridge door. Fastidiously ignoring his grumbling stomach, Matt walked into his bedroom. He attempted to flawlessly jump on the bed, but instead ended up dragging his blanket onto the floor when he tried scrambling up them to get on the mattress.

 

Accepting his fate, Matt curled up on his cold blanket, feeling undoubtedly alone.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Matt woke up with the sound of an unwavering heartbeat in his ears, and the phantom feeling of calloused hands working their magic. It took him awhile to realize that the heartbeat wasn’t a remnant of a dream, but from Frank approaching his apartment. He was on the roof, steadily getting closer.

 

Wide awake at this point, Matt shot up, searching for a place to hide, trying to think of a plan. 

 

The lock on the door leading to the roof clicked open.

 

Matt tried to shove his blankets underneath the bed, while frantically trying to fit underneath there as well.

 

The door swung open, and Frank stepped inside.

 

The lawyer gave up and rushed into the bathroom.

 

“Red? You in here?” Footsteps headed down the stairs.

 

Matt tried jumping inside the tub, his claws finding no purchase on the smooth plastic.

 

Frank tensed, reaching for his gun.

 

Realizing that he was making too much noise, Matt froze.

 

“Who’s there.” Frank stalked from the living room to his bedroom. “Show yourself.”

 

As quietly as he could, Matt crept to the edge of the doorframe. 

 

Frank entered the bedroom and surveyed the scene, frowning at the mess of blankets on the floor. 

 

Matt’s waving tail knocked into the cabinet under the storage, making a soft thumping noise.

 

Frank’s gaze locked onto the open bathroom doorway and slowly approached it. The moment Frank set foot into the bathroom, Matt waas running out of the bathroom, into the living room, and dived under the sofa.

 

The ex-marine spun around when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, just in time to catch a familiar ginger blur fly out the door. 

 

“Kitty cat?” Frank followed into the living room, where the tip of a slow moving tail peeked out from under the couch. “What are you doing here?” he asked as he crouched down, meeting unseeing eyes.

 

Matt hesitated, considering his options. Slowly, he came out from under the couch, nuzzling Frank’s hand. Quickly, before Frank’s magic hands could distract him or he changed his mind, Matt darted over towards the closet. 

 

Pawing at the closet door, he waited for Frank to come over and open the door for him. Matt started nudging things aside once the man opened the door for him, clearing a path to the back of the closet. Hopping on top of the chest, the blind tabby cat tried to push the trunk away from the wall. Inching forward, Matt finally pushed it out of the closet, in front of Frank, waiting for him to open it.

 

The Punisher glanced from the cat to the trunk and back before scooping him up. “Let’s go home, kitty cat,” Frank murmured. 


	6. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks!

Matt woke up in the middle of the night, a rapid heartbeat pounding in his ears as the bitter scent of fear-sweat filled his nose. For a brief second he sat there on the ground, trying to think what his nightmare was about before he realized, it wasn’t him that was having the nightmare.

 

Frank thrashed on the bed, muttering in his sleep as his demons created a horrible hell for him to endure. Racing to the edge of the bed, Matt clambered up onto Frank’s pillow, licking his face in an attempt to wake him.

 

Eventually Frank’s eyes snapped open as he bolted upright, panting. His breathing was uneven, his heart still beating way too fast. Matt butted his head against Frank, trying to get him to pet the tiny ginger tabby. 

 

Jerkily, Frank slid his fingers into Matt’s fur, slowly dragging his fingers through. Over and over, Frank repeated the motion, and eventually his breathing evened, his heart slowed back to the normal steady beat that Matt had come to rely on.

 

The ex-marine lay back down, and Matt followed him, curling up on Frank’s pillow as he carded his fingers through the cat’s fur. Matt had almost drifted off to sleep when Frank started talking.

 

“My nightmare was about Maria. It started like a normal dream, I was waking up back in my bed, back from the war, and she was there. Smiling down at me. And then… and then it was somebody else smiling down at me.”

 

Pain stabbed through Matt’s heart. 

 

“Suddenly, Maria was storming in, ripping me a new one for not telling her. Not telling her that I was bi, that I had fallen in love with someone else. And she- She started choking me, telling me that I never deserved her, accusing me of cheating on her, and lying to her. The thing is, I was always faithful to Maria when she was alive. I loved her with all my heart and soul. And I always will. But she’s gone now. Our kids, they’re gone as well. I can’t- I can’t stay with them in the past. I have to move forward, and move on. But every time I think of him, his smile, his laugh, how he’s always defending people, giving them a second chance at making good on the life they have. Every time it feels like I’m spitting on her grave. On  _ their _ graves.”

 

Silence filled the room as Matt lay next to Frank, baring his heart out in the open, confiding in a blind stray he found just a few days ago.

 

“I wanna tell him that I love him so badly, but I know how he is. Running away at any sign of affection. Honestly, I wouldn’t blame him for running away from me. Might spare him from the curse around me. If I tell him ‘I love you’, he’ll die. Just like Maria. Just like my Lisa and Frank Jr. They’re all dead because of me. Because of this curse. I love, and they die. That’s how it works. But…maybe with him, it’ll be different. I’m not saying that Maria couldn’t defend herself, ‘cause god knows she packed a mean punch, but like they say, he’s got the devil inside of him.”

 

Matt blinked. Did Frank just say what he thought he said? Was Frank talking about… He loved... No. No, it couldn’t be. 

 

“I’m just- I’m so afraid of losing him, the reckless bastard. At least he’s got the armor now, even if those little horns are so fucking stupidly cute. He can keep himself safe, I know that. But what if he decides to leave because of me? What if I tell him, and he doesn’t want me back. So he just- leaves. It’d probably be worse than if he died. Knowing that he saw me, knew me, and didn’t want me. No, I can’t tell Daredevil I love him.”

 

Frank’s hand stilled, and soon his heartbeat slowed. His breathing deepened as he fell asleep, leaving Matt to his thoughts. 

 

Frank loved him. He loved Matt, knowing about Daredevil. And he loved that part of him too. Matt’s thoughts spiraled out of control from there. Thoughts of living with Frank, waking up each morning next to him, taking Max for walks together, whispering sweet nothings to each other in the dead of night, and thoughts of the Punisher and Daredevil. Obviously they’d have to talk about the killing, set out guidelines for who, how and when he could kill, but which couple didn’t have their faults.

 

As Matt lay there, picturing their future together, he let out a little whisper.

 

“I love you too, Frank.”

 

And with that, he drifted off to sleep.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Frank woke up the next day with a naked man in his bed. Immediately his hand went to the gun underneath his pillow as he jumped out of bed. The man’s eyes snapped open, revealing the same brown unseeing eyes his cat had. 

 

“Frank? What’s-” The man cut off, looking surprised. “Whoa. I’m back to normal.”

 

“The hell do you mean ‘back to normal’. How’d you even get in here?” Frank growled at him.

 

“Whoa. Calm down, I know how this looks, and I know I’m going to sound crazy, but you have to believe me.” The man held up his hands as he sat up. “You know that blind stray you picked up off the streets a few nights ago? That was me.”

 

“Yeah, okay.” Frank cocked his gun. “Try again, motherfucker.”

 

“The first morning I was here, I banged my head against the wall. Later that day, you found me in an empty box in an alleyway. Yesterday I was in Daredevil’s apartment, and you woke up last night from a nightmare about your wife, and told me about it.” Matt exclaimed, getting the words out as quickly as his mouth could move.

 

The Punisher lowered his gun. “How did you know that was Daredevil’s apartment?”

 

Matt blinked. “Because… I’m him. I’m Daredevil. And Frank, I… I love you too.”

 

Frank shook his head. “No. No, you’re just saying that to get into my head, to play around with my emotions. You don’t love me, don’t lie to me.”

 

“I’m not lying! Look, I-” Matt took in a shuddering breath. “I was transformed into a cat through magic. The only way for me to change back was if I admitted that I loved you to myself. Clearly, I did just that. I can even get Spider-man to vouch for me, if you just let me-”

 

“That isn’t what matters! That’s not why I’m-” Frank cut off, breathing heavily. “You can’t love me. You know why. You heard me last night.”

 

“... I’m not going to leave you, Frank. I want this just as much as you do. I don’t care how many times we have to start over, as long as you’re by my side in the end.”

 

Frank’s gun clattered to the ground, tears streaming down his face. 

 

Matt was swept into his embrace moments later. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Matt, can we engage Protocol Teddy Bear?” 

 

The lawyer smiled at his boyfriend, focusing his thoughts on his cat form. In the blink of an eye, a ginger tabby cat was wriggling out of the pile of clothes on the floor and making his way into Frank’s arms.

 

The two curled up on the couch, Frank petting Matt as they watched a trashy reality tv show until Frank dozed off. As soon as Matt sensed Frank falling asleep, the feline climbed out of his grasp and onto the floor. Transforming back to his human form, Matt struggled to lift Frank up without disturbing him, but managed to deposit him on their bed without waking him. Climbing in next to Frank, Matt pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

 

Yeah. They were going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my first fic, and I really hope to find more time in the future to write. If you want to find me on social media, my tumblr is lonelylittleuser, and I have an instagram art account called tainted_bliss.


End file.
